An Untold secret
by The howling Wolf
Summary: no one knows who I am. Only when I decide will they know my untold secret. Warnings: Bad Dumbles , Ron, Ginny.  M/M, LVHP, LMSS, HGDM , MPREG. Violence.
1. Chapter 1

An Untold Secret

**Summary: no one knows who I am. Only when I decide will they know my untold secret.**

**Starts after year 4**

**Warnings: Bad Dumbles , Ron, Ginny. M/M, LVHP, LMSS, HGDM , MPREG. Violence.**

**Lord Voldemort: The howling Wolf does not own the characters. If she did I would have the cute Harry chained to Voldemort's bed.**

**Thoughts**

_Parseltounge_

_**~The Howling Wolf**_

These people, those who consider themselves my friends are fools. No one knows who I truly am. I am a masked soul. I live a façade appealing to all who think I am supposed to be. So I entertain them. Let them think that I am weak, that I am a lucky Gryffindor that I rely on my friend to pass the school year. Fools all of them. I am not the light. I am not their Savior. I do not trust and I am not innocent. They say I should know what love is. That it is the only way to kill the Dark Lord. They are blind, do they not see the hollowness of my eyes, the fake smiles I wear or the cold biting tones in my voice? No they do not. For I am truly a snake in the lions pit. I wear a mask. One that I have built since I came into the wizarding world.

I am hate. I despise the light. Why should I care for them? For they speak nothing but lies. I am much clever than I appear to be. My mind thirsts for knowledge. I am smarter than those around me. I have to be in order to fool them all as so easily as I have been. They trust me behind my so called "innocence". I am a sadist. I learned that when I used magic for the first time to cut my beloved cousin up. He lived of course and I was severely punished but it was oh so worth it. How that beautiful scarlet liquid flow like streams down his body. His screams filled my ears with a sweet symphony. I relished that moment, that rush of power as it filled me up and I knew. I knew at that moment I wanted to do more. I want them all to bleed, to suffer as I have. Does that make me evil? Those blind sheep would say yes, but I see myself only doing what was done to me by others.

There are a few obstacles on my way. It will be challenging to get rid of the puppeteer Albus Dumbledore. I know he is the mastermind of my pain. I know that he has paid Ron Weasly to befriend me. To add insult to injury he used money from my account. The money my parents left me, to pay the Weasel. Should I also mention he paid the Durselys with my money to beat me, to rape me, to starve me just so I would do anything for him, because he would have "Saved" me. I am too smart for him. He shouldn't talk out loud to himself so much. Who knows what could be hiding in the shadows. After all I had a few of my own shadows in the school .But soon I shall take my mask off and everyone will see the true face of Harry James Potter.

**There the awesome introduction. **

**Harry: She's giving me that really scary look. Please Review if not who know's what will happen to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

An Untold Secret

**Summary: no one knows who I am. Only when I decide will they know my untold secret.**

**Starts after year 4**

**Warnings: Bad Dumbles , Ron, Ginny. M/M, LVHP, LMSS, HGDM , MPREG. Violence.**

**Lord Voldemort: The howling Wolf does not own the characters. If she did I would have the cute Harry chained to my bed.**

**I realized that I forgot to add the Speech! Warning there is a rape scene….**

Regular. _Thoughts__ Flashback_ **Parseltongue **Mind Speak

Harry enjoyed the warm embrace of the shower. It slowly helps some of the pain go away. No matter how hard he scrubbed he could not erase the vile touches or the filth that clung to his body. The filth that had infected his soul and twisted it. It was what his uncle did to him every week that made him despise muggles with an unholy fury. He banged his hand against the shower wall as the disturbing images course through his mind.

_Flash Back_

_The trip in the car to Privet Drive 4 was silent. A deadly silence. Which is very unusual for Vernon not to threaten him. That made him very tense. A silent Vernon was a deadly Vernon. Harry gazed out the car window watching as the city go by in blurs of color and shapes. His thoughts traveling to the rebirth of Voldemort. His future ally. Of course he doesn't know that, not yet anyway. Harry planned to send him a very important and enlightening letter. That would catch Voldemort's interest 100%. Having information and powerful connections is very important for a cause. Harry smirked ever so slightly. That small smirk vanished at the sight of the cookie cutter house number 4. The car groaned as the fat lump of a man got out of car._

"_Boy get your lazy ass out of the car and into the house!"_

_Time for him to play meek__ "yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said in a soft voice looking downwards._

_ Uncle never liked it when he stared into those beady eyes. He got out the car closed the car door gently. He didn't like it when Harry made any noise as well. He walked back to the trunk of the car and carefully pulled it out of the trunk and closed the trunk door. He followed his uncle who had been glaring at him the whole time._

"_Put your trunk in the cupboard. You are also staying there for the whole summer."_

_I must not kill my uncle yet. I must not kill my uncle yet no matter how tempting it is right now._

"_Once your done go to the kitchen and cook my dinner. Petunia and Dudley have gone on vacation and won't be back till 2 weeks from now."_

_Harry gulped. Alone. Alone with Vernon. He numbly walked to the kitchen and took out the supplies for Spaghetti and meatballs. He watched the water slowly bubble as he monitored the meatballs. __If I'm alone with him for two weeks then that means he'll want me to pay for my wonderful life here. This might mean I have to alter my plans. I'm glad I let Hedwig out before I got here. Vernon *he mentally sneered* would of killed her. I'll have to summon her soon. __While doing his serious thinking he had robotically finished uncle Vernon's dinner. Harry walked into the living room where the sounds of the Telly was on. There on the dipped couch was his uncle._

"_Dinner is ready Uncle."_

"_About time boy!"_

_ The couch groaned in relief as the whale of a man stood up. Vernon pushed harry out of the way as he headed into the kitchen. Harry sighed and walked back in and sat on the floor with his head down. Vernon found it erotic to see him act so subservient. Vernon ate like pig food splattering all over the table. When Vernon had finally stuffed himself full he sat back in the chair a glowered at Harry._

"_Boy I want you to clean up the dishes and then head upstairs and get ready."_

_ Harry nodded. He went at even pace as he cleaned the kitchen. If he went slowly he would be worse off than Vernon's normal "Fun". After putting all the dishes where there suppose to be he made his way up the steps. Dread filled him with each step as he went to the torturous hell. HE built his shields around his mind so that he can retreat there safely. He turned the handle to his old room and was shocked. Apparently Vernon did not like raping him on his old bed so he put a brand new one. The sheets looked as if they were silk. Why Vernon bothered he did not know. What gave away that this was built for sick pleasures was the hand cuffs built into the head board. _

_ Harry walked onto the bed and sat down on it. __It's so soft and comfortable.__ He laid back resting on his elbows and his legs underneath his body. Vernon always demanded this position every time. His mind slowly sank into oblivion when uncle dearest came in. He walked to harry licking his lips. The bulge in his pants evident. _

"_There's my good little whore. My cock's been aching to get into your ass. My wife isn't a good fuck like you." The bed groaned as he climbed onto the bed. He settled on his knees both on either side of Harry's head. "You know what to do boy." _

_ Harry's mind screamed as he unbuckled his uncle's pants and grabbed the semi hard member. Harry took it into his mouth and rests his arm back into its previous position. He did as he was told and sucked it off just as Vernon liked it. Soon Vernon came into Harry's mouth. He swallowed all of it. Vernon soon climbed off the bed and stripped Harry roughly. Vernon's pants fell down during the rough encounter. The fat hands grabbed Harry's thin wrists and chained him to the bed. Vernon grinned as he pulled out a knife that was in his discarded pants._

"_Now we need to mark you up Freak so everyone knows what you are. A WHORE!"_

_ Vernon dove the knife down and began to deeply carve the word whore on his chest. Harry bit his lip till it bled trying not to cry out in pain. This was worse than rape. The pain that would become a permanent reminder to his hate of muggles. Soon he felt numb, his mind retreating into its barriers with the devil carved him up. When the pain finally stopped Vernon looked at his handiwork. The sight of it making him hard again. He positioned himself and dove into the boy's body. Vernon groaned at how tight his whore was. He spilled his seed into the boy and pulled out. Harry had not once cried out, struggled, screamed, or even moved during the rape. He was use to it. If he fought back he would be in more pain. Besides it was what Dumbledore wanted. Harry to be broken down, raped, and a meek pathetic boy. _

"_You're such a good fuck it would be a sin to not share you with others. After all you can work for your rent. Now boy I want you to clean this up and yourself. Then head to the cupboard." Vernon put his clothes on and unlocked the chains around Harry's thin wrists and left._

_~end Flash back_

Harry dragged his fingers down the side of the shower wall. He turned off the water and stepped out. He began to dry himself off and dared to look into the mirror. The word WHORE on his chest was an angry red and burned from the exposure to the water. He had marks along his wrists to where he was chained to the bed. A thousand little scars shimmered in the light and painful bruises made themselves known. Overall Harry looked like shit and felt like shit. What he concentrated most on was what Uncle Vernon had said. _"You're such a good fuck it would be a sin to not share you with others. After all you can work for your rent." _ That drew the line. Harry began dressing himself. He refused to be a prostitute for his Uncle's sick fantasies. It seemed he would be advancing his plan. It starts tonight. He let some of his magic out to find Hedwig. When he had located her he proceeded to use his magic like string and beckon her to him. Once satisfied she would be here soon, harry went downstairs and climbed into his cramped cupboard where his uncle proceeded to look him in.

It was probably an hour later he estimated when he heard the snores of his Uncle. He focused on the lock on the door and with a wave of his hand it unlocked. _Wandless and wordless magic is such a wonderful thing. It is untraceable hehe. _ Harry felt a bit of a tug on the back of his mind that told him of the arrival of his familiar Hedwig. Hedwig was probably the most beautiful snowy white owl in all of existence and she was waiting just outside. He opened the trunk that he had been sleeping on, which was not comfortable at all, and pulled out some parchment, ink and a quill. He unlocked the back door and held out his arm and let Hedwig land onto his arm.

"I missed you girl." Hedwig silently hooted and nuzzled her face against Harry's. Hedwig hopped onto his shoulder as he went back inside and settled down at the table. He began to write his letter in an elegant style. Harry began to hum as he wrote. Hedwig seemed to cackle at one point during his writing. He had to admit that part of the letter was quite entertaining. Hopefully the receiver would find as entertaining as his Owl and he found it. Harry had finished his letter and sealed it. He went back outside and gave the letter to his most trusted companion.

"Hedwig when you arrive there tug me with our bound so I can follow you. " Hedwig hooted at him questioningly. "I would go with you but I have some unfinished business to attend to that can't wait anymore." Hedwig cocked her head to one sided. "Yes him. He is going to suffer and play with me." Harry grinned like a psychopathic maniac that if anyone saw him would think he was insane. Well he's not too far from insanity. "Now be a good girl and give this letter to Voldemort"

**Woo I finished chapter 2. Most of it was a flash back. Review Review or Harry Gets it! So yeah got to work on it. Currently got a bruise on my foot that makes it hurt to walk I know I'm a pansy but whatever. **

**~The Howling Wolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lord Voldemort: The howling Wolf does not own the characters. If she did I would have the cute Harry chained to my bed.**

**You guys made me so happy :3 I had over 50 people watching this story. **

Regular. _Thoughts__ Flashback_ **Parseltongue **Mind Speak

Lord Voldemorts P.O.V

There are a few things I expect as a Dark Lord.

1) Minions that do whatever I say whenever I say it.

2) My plans to always work, though that is still a work in progress thanks to that senile Twinkling old coot Dumbledore.

3) Being able to do whatever I want.

4) Being able to sleep whenever I feel like it and not being waken up and some ungodly hour because an owl is tapping on my window!

So that being said why is there a bloody owl tapping on my window at 4:18 in the bloody morning. I swear that it was impossible for an owl to get through the wards around my manor. I had made sure that it would keep owls. They would have had to wait outside for my House elf Droty, who was specialized in detecting spells on letters, to get them. So how did this owl get through the wards? Grumbling I slid from underneath my green silk sheets and walked over to my vaulted window where the owl was tapping on it furiously. I will admit it was a beautiful owl with pure snowy white feathers and with large intelligent gold eyes as if it was examining me.

I opened the window and allowed the white owl enter. The owl decided to latch onto my shoulder and peck me on the head until I took the letter it dangled on its foot. I snatched it away from the harassing owl and headed for my dark ebony stained desk. The owl didn't leave instead it just sat on my shoulder and dare I say looked excited? My black hair spilled over my shoulder. That is right black hair. Good bye ugly resurrection form hello old sexy self. I will admit I am vain. My silky black hair is a little below shoulders length. Normally I have it tied at the back. My skin is still pale but at least it's not a pasty scaly white as before. My eyes however had remained red and to the joy to most I have a nose!

The letter had no address on it or any markings except the tape closing the letter. _Interesting, tape._ I opened the letter see very formal writing. Pretty fancy for being sealed with tape.

_Dear Lord Voldemort,_

_ My name is the Untold Speaker. I have heard of your rebirth and have decided that I would like to ally myself with you. Yes I can understand what you are thinking right now. Who is this person really? Is he part of the order? Is he a spy? I will tell you now. I am no spy, and I certainly do not work for the old twinkling goat and his order of mindless flaming flamingos. I heard of your cause. Your TRUE cause. One that you pursued many years ago. You wish to separate the muggle world and our world. I agree with you completely. I will give you a taste of what I can offer. I have my own followers; I have some in Hogwarts, The Ministry of Magic, some in different countries. I also have dealings with Vampires, Draconians, Werewolves, Elves "Shadow, Wood, and High Elves", Along with nymphs. I can understand if you do not believe me. There for I shall bring with me documents that prove of my dealings with them. You can see I have very powerful connections and I am willing to offer my services and my diplomacy to get them to join you. I wish to speak to you in person. Hopefully we can work things out and restore the beauty of our world. I shall speak to you soon, Tom Marvalo Riddle._

_From The Untold Speaker_

My mind filled with fury when I recognized my name. I am no longer that weak person and yet this unknown person knows it. This unsettles me to my very core. Pushing that aside, I considered that this person must be very powerful for any of these magical creatures to even speak to him. But I need proof to see if this is indeed true. What I find odd is that it states that this person, The Untold Speaker, will see me soon. The wards would have prevented anyone with any trace or tracking charms on it to enter. The owl seemed smug? Yes smug for some reason. _Now I have a headache. There goes my night. _

"Miffy!"

"Yes master Dark Lord Sir? What can Miffy be doing for you?" The House elf spoke after appearing with a crack when beckoned.

"Bring me some black Coffee."

I rub my temples as Miffy disappeared. A few seconds later on my desk was a steamy mug of coffee. I picked up the mug and took a sip. A sigh of blessed relief escaped through my lips. Throughout this whole time the owl still remained on my shoulder. I glanced at and it wisely decided to hop off my shoulder and onto my bed post. _Strange owl._

Few Hours earlier. Harry's P.O.V

I was a tad bit sad seeing Hedwig fly off but I knew that soon we would be reunited after all it is all according to plan. A plan that was sped up by a year but hey what can I do. My sadistic grin came back into place when I walked into the Kitchen. Humming some absurdly happy tune. I rummaged through the kitchen drawers until I found what I was looking for. A butcher knife and a serrated knife. They would inflict such wonderful pain on the large man. I practically skipped up the stairs two at a time. He soon stood in front of door where the whale that had tortured him slept._ He won't torture me anymore. Hehe It's my turn!_ I didn't even bother with opening the door quietly. So I kicked the door open gleefully. _That was fun I should do it again sometime._

Vernon didn't even wake up the loud slam the door made when it impacted onto the wall. I let out a giggle. _This going be so much fun! _ I set the two knives onto the bedside table. Vernon practically filled the whole entire bed. For a brief moment I felt pity for the bed. Not like it's going to be there by morning. Did I ever mention how much I love wandless magic? I pulled the magic from my core and willed the blankets and sheets to tie Vernon to the bed. I enjoyed the feeling of my magic washing over me, it made me very giddy. With a snap the sheets and blankets did just that. Now that woke up my uncle dearest.

"What the bloody hell!" stuttered Vernon. The moment he laid eyes on me he began to turn an ugly shade of red. I loved watching him trying to get up. The sheets and blankets restraining him perfectly.

"What did you do to me boy!"

"Oh Uncle dear you should just quit struggling you won't break free. You could still continue it will just make this a whole lot more fun." I giggled.

"Let me go you whore!"

I picked up the butcher knife and grinned. "You know uncle. You were going to live till next year. "

"What do you mean you brat!" he so rudely interrupted me. My magic snapped and the restraints tightened. He flailed around and to no avail remained in place.

"You know it is very impolite to interrupt someone when they were talking. Now where was I? Oh I remember,"I brought the knife down and slide it across his stomach. Vernon had screamed when the knife cut him." Like I said you WERE going to live next year. Yes well plans change. You brought this on yourself. You see I know Dumbledore was paying you to rape me. Yes I did know. Yes I did."I cackled insanely." Well I was going to play my role but when you said you were going to sell my body to others well I snapped. I do have questions for you. I suggest you answer. If not I get to carve you up even more and I'm going to enjoy every moment."

"When I get my hands on you…" I brought then knife onto his skin once more enticing a scream again. Oh how I loved the color of blood. How could something so beautiful be inside this man?

"Let's see what to ask what to ask? I know how much is Dumbledefuck paying you to beat me into submission?" Vernon made no move to answer. "You should answer me. " Again he did not reply. "ANWSER ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I screamed and drove the knife into his stomach.

"20,000 pounds a month." He gasped out in pain. _That explains how they can afford Dudley all that stuff._

"See that wasn't too hard was it? That's a lot of money. Never used for me. Boohoo how sad. Do you know whose money it belongs to?" I slid the dagger across his left thigh.

"He said it was your bloody money." Vernon squirmed around slowly paling,

"Now then does Auntie Dearest know what you are doing to me?"

"Yes. She gets off from it the bitch! She always said she wanted to watch me take you!"

My eyes darkened. I thought she was ignorant. But she knew. She knew and got off on it. Her punishment wasn't going to be so bad but that won't due that won't due at all. _Maybe I should have her get raped see what it is like. That is for another time though; Uncle still needs to be punished._

"Well you signed her death warrant; she wasn't going to get hurt that much but not anymore! She is a very bad person and bad people deserve punishment" I sang.

"Now now what to ask? What to ask? I know! Does Dudley know all about this? Was he paid to beat me?"

Apparently my uncle really did love his son, he didn't answer me. That in itself is a huge accomplishment for that bastard.

"I'll never tell you anything about my Dudley!"

"You shouldn't have said that. Now it is time to punish you. Let's make it so you can't have kids anymore!" With sadistic glee, I raised my hand that held the knife and positioned it over his crotch. Then with a yell I drove it down onto it castrating him. Vernon had the audacity to cry on me and beg for his life. I will not listen to those pleas. He never listened to mine when he raped me. I was only seven; He beat me for crying out and begging.

"Now tell me about Dudley!"

"Yes he knew! You were going to be his sixteenth birthday present! You were going to be his fuck toy." Vernon gasped out. I wrenched the knife out, examining the glistening blood.

" You know I don't really have any more questions. Time for more fun! So please scream or cry it makes me so happy." I sadistically grinned.

Normally I would be worried if they neighbors heard. Like I said normally but I made sure no one was going to listen in. I had a special ward placed on the house. Should I spill Vernon, Dudley, or Petunia's blood it will activate and make it impossible for them to escape. Also I made it so it will also act as a silencing charm. I put the regular old butcher knife down and grabbed the serrated blade. I started at his foot and literally began to saw it off. Vernon's screams were like music to my ears. I couldn't have him dying on me to fast so I stopped when I reached the bone.

"I just had a fun idea! I wonder if I can cauterize your wounds so you can live longer. I'll be right back. I'm going to get a lighter!" I smiled and skipped downstairs. _Why haven't I thought of this sooner! This is going to be amazing. Should I worry that I think this is kind of deliciously fun. _Again I went into the kitchen and located the propane torch used for crème Brule. _Hmm this might set him on fire. I know! I know! I'll heat the knives up then carve him up like meat!_ This time I practically leaped up the stairs in my excitement.

"I'm back Uncle Dearest!"

It appeared that uncle had lost a lot of blood by now. The color in his face draining away. _Looks like I was too slow. Better make my fun last though. _

"You know Uncle I'm glad you guys made me make Crème Brule for you. Know I have this neat little hand torch!"

I grabbed the Butcher knife and began to heat it up. I waited till it was glowing red and violently slashed at him. His skin burned; the smell smelt like burnt popcorn. I dragged my blade across the previous wounds I had inflicted on him. I saw the life floating out of him. Swiftly I dragged the blade across his throat, blood squirting all over my face.

"Bye Bye Uncle!"

I admired my work for a while. _Time to finish the job and move out. _ I placed the blade down on the bed side table. It had long since cooled down. I traded it for the hand torch. I must admit I am happy that Petunia and Dudley aren't here. They will know that they are next. They will cower in fear; paranoid as to when I will come for them. The game of cat and mouse, and I will have victory. But that is later and for now I must focus on my task ahead. I stood in front of my cupboard door. Part of me is still afraid of it. All of those bad memories and pain; A room in which it brings forth horrid memories and the lingering of pain. I opened the door and grabbed hold of my trunk pulling it out. With a flick of my wrist I shrunk the enormous trunk into the size of a matchbox and I put into my pocket.

_Now then._ I went into the garage and looked around for the jug of gas. It wasn't that hard to find it. It was a three gallon jug and it was going to be quite useful. I lugged it into the kitchen and set it down. Today is the day that I will fall in love with the gas stove. I turned it on all four eyes. I made sure they were not lit. The room instantly began to smell. I unscrewed the jug of gas and poured it on top of the stove making sure to dribble some on the side. I began to walk out of the house leaving a trail of gas in my wake, splashing the walls and the door way as I went. Across from the house were the woods. I got to about halfway across the street and dumped whatever gas was left onto it.

I checked to make sure I had no gas on me. I turned the hand torch on and lit the gas. The flames started in a blaze. I turned my back away and calmly walked into the woods. When I approached I heard a Thundering explosion as the hell hole blew up. It was as if I was in an action movie. The sounds of screams filled the streets as neighbors heard the explosion. I continued to walk into the woods. As soon as I was sure no one was watching I began to shift into my animagus form.

I became a Steller's Sea Eagle. The tops of wings were snow white as was my tail feathers. My head was Black with white on the sides of the feathers. The rest of my body was black. My wing span came to about 91 inches all together. I was a very large and majestic bird of prey. I flew up and began to fly back to privet drive. I landed on a branch and watched the spectacle. I could hear the sirens wail, why the pathetic muggles filled the streets gasping at the exploded remains. Some of the debris that was still on fire landed, on the other houses and set fire onto them. The screams were like symphony to my ears. Soon the fire trucks came and the men in suits began to work on the fires. I was enjoying the show a lot. While I was watching them work I felt a trickle of magic coming to me. _It seems my beloved Hedwig has reached her destination and that my Lord Voldemort has read his letter._ With a jump I began to pump my wings and headed to the direction I felt the magic coming from. _It is time to let my show begin!_

**Woo longest chapter I ever written. Sorry if this feels late. My painting muse has kicked in. Will update soon hopefully! Also Steller's Sea Eagle is an actual eagle. Look it up if you want a more clear picture of it. **


	4. Untold Secret 4 pt 1

**Lord Voldemort: The howling Wolf does not own the characters. If she did I would have the cute Harry chained to my bed.**

Regular. _Thoughts__ Flashback_ **Parseltongue **Mind Speak

Harry soared in the night sky. To anyone below who could see him in the dark sky he looked like a kite. He rode the drafts with ease. Harry will admit it was awkward at first. Flying as a bird is extremely different than riding a broom. Riding a broom was simple. All you do is sit on it really. The problem is that after a while it really starts to hurt. Flying as a bird is different. The landing was probably the hardest part for him, Along with getting use to the air currents. He admits that he had crashed more than his fair share. Yet the ability to flap your wings to start flying is an exuberant experience. The thrill to dive and rise back up on the drafts was something he would never give up. He was happy that his animagus was a bird.

He flew higher and higher, pumping his wings. He wheeled around and flew off towards the string of magic Hedwig was emitting. He looked down below as he flew across the trees and cities below. From up here the lights were like twinkling stars. _ So pretty, yet so corrupted. Soon our pure race of magic will never be tainted again by muggle filth. Well I might go out and kidnap a muggle and make them scream. What wonderful sounds I will invoke from them and the beautiful scarlet jewels will bead up from the wounds I inflict. It's like art, but better. Normal art doesn't sing and bleed. _ Harry cackled as well as a bird could cackle.

Night passed into morning, bathing the sky in radiant gold and pink hues. It was early morning when Harry reached his destination. Riddle manor in little Hamilton, a muggle town. _Hypocrite._ Harry landed about half a mile away from the wards. He shifted back into his original form and dusted off his pants. It became an instinctual habit to do that after every time he shifted back from being a bird. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his trunk. With a snap of his magic the trunk returned to its original size. Harry opened it and rummaged around for his black cloak and mask. Once he found them he pulled them out and shrunk his trunk again.

The mask was a simple white full mask with slits for the eyes. He donned them both on and began his walk to the Riddle Mansion. He observed the trees along the path. They were old pine trees. Harry enjoyed the smell of pine. It took Harry about ten minutes to reach the front gates of the Riddle Mansion. The wards made it look rundown and decrepit, but Harry knew better. He stood in front of the gates and released a burst of magic to make his presence known. There was a silent pop as a house elf appeared before him.

"What be you wants mister?"

"I would like to your Master. Tell him that the Untold Speaker request an audience with him." The house elf disappeared. _Time for the fun parts. _ Harry thought viciously all the while grinning diabolically.

Lord Voldemort's point of view

I felt a strange magic burst outside of the wards. Topsy would have gone out to greet whoever it is. The strange owl however let out a shrill hoot of, happiness? I think. Topsy appeared before me and bowed lowly.

"Well who is at the gates Topsy?" I snapped at her. _Whoever it is should be prepared to face an irate Dark Lord. I have a migraine because of this stupid owl. _

" Master Dark Lord sirs. It be a person named The Untold Speaker. He wishes to have an audience with you, Dark Lord Sir." Topsy squeaked out.

"Bring him in and put him in the sitting room. I will be there shortly." Topsy bowed, once again, and left to do my bidding. _The Untold speaker eh? How did he find me? There were no tracking spells on the Letter or the owl, so how did he do it? _ I stood up. The owl hooted and flew to my shoulder and perched on it. _Great now I'm an owl perch. _

"How did your master find me hmm?" I felt stupid talking to the bird. I must be losing it. What shocked me really was the fact that the owl let out a burst of magic, similar to the one outside the wards. I narrowed my eyes at it. _How could I have not noticed it? _I fumed angrily.

"I should make you into a stuffed trophy." The owl however just stared at me. I let out a drawn sigh and walked out of my room. The owl still perched on my shoulder. I arrived in front of the sitting room. I braced myself for who knows what hell awaits me. I opened the door and on the couch was a cloaked figure.

"It is a pleasure to see you in person, Lord Voldemort." He said smugly. _I need a headache reliever. _

**Yes its short put its only part one. Review I want more reviews plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lord Voldemort: The howling Wolf does not own the characters. If she did I would have the cute Harry chained to my bed.**

Regular. _Thoughts__ Flashback_ **Parseltongue **Mind Speak

Previously :

"I should make you into a stuffed trophy." The owl however just stared at me. I let out a drawn sigh and walked out of my room. The owl still perched on my shoulder. I arrived in front of the sitting room. I braced myself for who knows what hell awaits me. I opened the door and on the couch was a cloaked figure.

"It is a pleasure to see you in person, Lord Voldemort." He said smugly. _I need a headache reliever. _

Present. Harry Potter's P.O.V

_So he returned to his old form. He looks yummy. Besides the point time to get this show on the road. _I wasn't really expecting to see him look human. Nice silky black hair, pale aristocrat features, stunning ruby eyes, and my beloved Hedwig on his shoulder. It took a lot of will power not to laugh at that. I stretched my arm out and my beloved one flew to it and landed.

"Were you a good girl my beloved one?" I stroke her soft snowy white feathers. She let out a coo of content.

"She enjoyed harassing me."

"I take it she didn't peck you too much?"

"Only when I got your letter." I smiled at that reply.

"That means she likes you. Isn't that right?" Hedwig chirped in agreement.

"I don't want to interrupt your reunion but I would like to get these negotiations underway."

"Of course." I smirked to myself. _Time to get under his skin. It is only fair after using my blood to bring him back. _"I would love to talk now but I just came from a long journey and require some rest. I rather be fully awake when we talk. After all I know you will weasel information out of me during my oh so weakened state. I suggest we talk during lunch? I would also like some accommodations, that shouldn't be too hard now can it?" I saw him clench his hands ever so slightly and his eyes narrowing. "Of course that is, if you don't mind. My dear dark Lord Voldemort." I practically basked in his anger. My scar throbbed in timing with my heart. Such an enjoyable experience.

Lord Voldemort P.O.V

_This insolent man. Does he know who he is speaking to? He must have a death wish! _I felt my rage pulse into my body, leaking through every pore. I took a deep breath. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. _Those anger management classes do help. I felt relaxed and less likely to curse his ass into oblivion. _No killing him. If what he said in his letter was true I need his help. _I inwardly grimace at that.

"Very well. Lippy come." A shy house elf appeared. "Show the Untold Speaker to his room. The one near the gardens."

"Yes master Dark Lord sirs. This way sirs Untold Speaker sirs."

"Very well. Good day Lord Voldemort." With a swish of his cloak he follows Lippy. His bloody owl still on his shoulder.

_At least I don't have to put up with that feathery fiend. Now to get that Headache reliever. _With a silent sigh I walked out of the sitting room. I walked down the old halls passing by stained glass windows. It gave the manor an artistic feel to it. I had removed most of the traces of my dear old muggle family. I kept some of the furniture; I do admit they did have some good taste. I had however taken all the paintings down and used them as target practice. It was kind of fun except they don't scream when getting burned. I had placed up paintings of my own choosing. Many of Salazar Slytherin's descendents, those who were worthy of being called such, graced the walls of this manor. I also had paintings of snakes and the ever wonderful paintings that served as my spies.

It felt almost fairytale like. The evil stepmother of snow white used mirrors to do her bidding. I however am not an old woman, besides mirrors are over used and over rated. The one problem with paintings is they could be lying or spying on me, but with the help of a few charms and curses, things work out just fine. I open the door to my study. In front of my desk was a portrait of Salazar Syltherin.

**-You seem tense Tom. **He hissed at me. He was the only one allowed to call me Tom.

**-I just met the Untold Speaker.**

**-Oh what is he like? What did you talk about? I admit I am curious about a person that works with so many powerful and different races. **He sounded like a little kid on Christmas. Not very Slytherin, yet who am I to judge him?

I sighed. -**He wore a mask and cloak that hid his features quite well. His magic felt familiar. As if I have met him before. We didn't talk about anything. **I folded my arms and rubbed my temples. **Open up please so I can get my headache reliever. ** Salazar complied. I grabbed the bottle that had a lavender colored liquid and downed it in one go. The effects were immediate, though the taste was horrid. Salazar closed up once more.

**-Now you said you didn't talk about anything. What do you mean by that? Was he a mute?**

**-No he was not a mute. He refused to speak until he has rested. The way he acted, it reminded me of myself at a young age. He knew that I would not harm him. He knows that I am curious about his dealings. Just the way he talked it was as if he was manipulating me! **I screamed. Today was just not my day.

**-Well he does sound interesting. Which room is he staying in?**

**-The one near the garden. **

**-Well I'll be back soon. Going to peek. Who knows maybe I will see his face! **Salazar left his portrait before I could speak.

~~~~~ 1 hour later ~~~~~

I was still waiting for that God damn portrait. I mean how long does it take to look at the guy? I had been pacing around the room like a mad man. Maybe I am a mad man but I know it does not take this long! I sat back down in front of my desk. _Might as well get back to work. _I began to read through reports that my death eaters have written. Some of them can write properly, the others take me forever to decipher their mumblings and chicken scratch writing. It was probably half an hour later when Salazar showed back up. The bastard was chuckling too!

**-Oh Tom you will love this man. He is indeed quite charming, smart, and devious.**

**- So you spent an hour and a half chatting! You said you were just going to peek!**

**- Don't be so touchy Tom. You will love him. He has that dark sarcastic humor just like you. Which reminds me. He will talk to you during dinner. Poor thing I kept him up but I just can't help it he is delightful. **One word to describe my ancestor. CRAZY!

-** Now he has my ancestor ordering me around. **I slammed my head into the desk. When I looked back at the portrait one of the reports was stuck to my head. **I am going to rest. **With that I left my annoying ancestor and went into my room where I preceded to pass out. Yes dignified aren't I?

~~~~~ Dinner Harry's P.O.V. ~~~~~

I felt rested. I had a nice enlightening chat with Salazar. He was surprisingly cheerful. I thought he was going to be a horrible brooder like dear old Tom. Hedwig told me of the time she spent with Tom. He was annoyed with her where that in itself was bloody brilliant! I'm going to make his life a living hell. It is perfectly reasonable after all he ruined my life. I was brought out of my delightful musings by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It be Lippy master Untold Speaker sir. I de here to lead you to dinner sirs"

"Very well. I'll be out soon."

I went into my trunk and pulled out my half mask, so that I will be able to eat but still have my face hidden. After all it would be a little too stressful for him to find out who I am just yet. Then I donned on a different cloak. This one was emerald green with black and silver designs upon it. I also pulled out the important documents. Hedwig took her spot upon my shoulder. I sighed to myself and grinned. Not one of those I'm happy and excited ones but the, I'm going on a killing spree just for fun type of smile. If I had known what was to happen at dinner I would not be smiling.

Thus I opened the door to gaze upon the horrid sight of a house elf. They disgust me, to think that they are a branch of elves. They are a disgrace. I guess the House elf, bippy or diddy felt my rage and sadistic glee for it shivered.

"This way sirs"

I followed the scared little house elf. The house was, I dare admit, amazing. It had a Gothic Victorian feel. It was obvious that Tom was devoted to Slytherin. Black wood floors, Green curtains, Dark stone walls with silver vine designs on it. Not to mention all of the paintings of Salazar, his descendents, and snakes. The disgusting, sniveling creature stopped before me. I glared at it. It squeaked loudly.

"Sirs this be the dining room sirs."

"Well then open the bloody door."I snarled. I enjoyed the terrified look as it open the doors. The dining hall was beautiful. Black marble floors, high vaulted windows on both sides with green curtains, and the long ebony table. There at the end of the long table was Voldemort. The man motioned to the to his right. I walked up there and sat down gracefully.

"I hope you enjoyed your accommodations." He spoke. I felt a bit of annoyance through the link.

"Yes they were quite lovely. They had an excellent view of the garden. I must say that were very beautiful."

"Yes the house elves do a good job with it. I am surprised you brought your owl with you." While he spoke the elves brought us our dinner. It was roasted chicken, rice, green beans, and a bowl of assorted fruits.

"Yes she goes with me everywhere." Hedwig nuzzled my head lovingly. Without her I would be killing at the age of eleven. Slowly we began to eat, making small comments. Saving the discussion t=after we had our fill. Yet it seems fate was against us, just as we finished eating the doors slammed open and it was our sevvie wevie!

"My lord I apologize for barging in but…"

"You know it is rude to come in here without announcing your arrival beforehand." I interrupted. I let a bit of my magic out and began to send pain into Severus's body. I could see pain flicker across his face and I reveled in it. After a few seconds I stopped, Voldemort's anger was screaming through the link.

"I do wish you would not punish my Death eaters"

"I apologize then." I smirked.

"Now then Severus why have you barged in here!" Voldemort growled.

"My Lord! Potter is missing and his home is… De..stroyed…" Severus slowly stopped and stared at me, More like stared at Hedwig. His eyes widen in recognition.

"Do you know where he could be?" Severus just continued to stare at me. "Severus I asked you a question.

"That owl... That owl belongs to potter. She never leaves Potter side." Severus spoke anger filling his voice. A raging inferno of sheer fury tore through the link, but before they could do anything I laughed.

"So little Sev found out. You seem to be much smarter the Valdie over here. Yes I am Harry Fucking Potter." I cackled. I tore my half mask at the wall. With the help of my magic, it shattered.

"You! Dumbledore must have put you up to this!"

"No he didn't!" I grinned, cocky my head to one side. Hedwig at this point sat on the back of the chair next to me.

"Then why would Dumbledore's precious Golden Boy be here instead of worshiping him?" Sneered Voldemort.

My head dropped down. My face covered in shadows. The room's temperature began to drop rapidly. The windows began to have frost cover them and the doors were closed shut with ice. I looked up my emerald eyes glowing. The two of them looked at me wide eye. My magic swirled around dangerously. The silverware rattled and began to break.

"Yes that's right I worship the fucking bastard! Yes Harry knows that Dumbles is paying Uncle to beat him!" I began to take my robe and shirt off. "Yes Harry knows. Dumbles paid Harry's Uncle to beat him, starve him, overwork him, but that was the nice nice stuff! He paid Uncle to rape Harry starting when Harry was seven!" I cackled madly; my sanity was slipping. " He was paid to scar me, hurt me, bleed me!" by then my shirt was off and the ugly red scars came to life. Horror crossed their faces and I laughed.

"Yes Harry was such a bad boy. He got raped. Uncle wanted to sell Harry to other men. Nope I said. So I killed him! I cut him up and made him bleed. I burned him and elicit such beautiful screams. Then I cut off his balls! Then the house. I punished the house too. I set it on fire , that was so much fun!" I began to prowl to Voldemort who was still sitting down. "I was always hiding. Hiding who I really am. I want blood, I want to kill, I want to make them pay! Ron who was paid to be my best friend. He will scream so much and his precious blood will flow crimson! Dumbledore wanted me to fuck the weasly whore. She sleeps with anybody. She just wants my money and so Dumbledore would have me married to her. Make me get her pregnant and then they would kill me!" I laughed.

"I am too smart for them. Not even Severus could see through my mask. I acted like how they wanted me to. The scared, dumb boy who would do anything for love. Yet I was sly I made allies. Gathered followers and I will make them burn! So you will either let me help you or I will slaughter you and all those who serve you with pleasure!" I was in front of him by now and I was grinning sadistically.

The room began to heat up once more as I gracefully walked to the other end as if I had not just went crazy. I was laughing outwardly at their stunned expressions. I half opened the doors. I turned around at stared at the both of them.

"Well since we got interrupted again, shall we discuss this in the morning then? Well good night!" I walked out acting as if nothing had happened at all.

Lord Voldemort's P.O.V

Stunned was not the word to describe what I was feeling now. The whole episode had me reeling in disgust. How could anyone do that to a child? Worst of all Dumbledore had been behind it. The door was closed and I sighed.

"What happened to that innocent boy I saw in the graveyard?" I spoke softly.

**Woo done! Love me or despair. Also review more or Harry gets it!**


	6. Author's note

**The Accursed Author note. I'm really sorry folks. I am a bit stuck in the story a bit. So it will take a while before I get the next chapter out. I might start a different story to keep the creative juices in my mind. So once again I apologize!**


End file.
